


Sam was smiling (gen or wincest, depends on your goggles, ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Sam was smiling (gen or wincest, depends on your goggles, ficlet)

 

 

Sam was smiling.

Right before that son of a motherfucker stabbed him in the back, Sammy was coming toward him, smiling. It’s that smile that he can’t get out of his head, that smile meant for him only, the one they give…

gave… His mind supplies, _it’s **gave** now, no more smiles, no more Sammy…_

He clenches his jaws, his mind frozen, not even really seeing Sam, on the matress, his blood staining it, his face growing paler and paler as the minutes, the hours go by.

He remembers running, he remembers catching Sam…because it’s his job, because he’s supposed to always get there in time…they’re supposed to do just that.

But Sam’s cold now, his blood is staining the matress…and it doesn’t matter how many times he says his name, how long he stares at him, it won’t change shit.

His mind is still reeling, still going back…to Sam, too happy to see him, too relieved to watch his back…and why would he? It was his job, he is supposed to look out for him, to make sure nothing will hurt him…and he fucked it up.

Because he was smiling too…he was happy, relieved, flooded with emotions…that just won’t go away, now.

He was relieved, grateful…he was _alive._

Sam was too. Sam was saying his name, and it was like when they were kids, before…before things got complicated, before their lives got messier and messier and Sam left him.

Sam always left him.

And this time, he thinks, while his mind’s eyes still see Sam’s smile, it doesn’t matter how many hours he drives, how well he hides, this time he won’t be able to spot Sammy, to make sure he’s okay…because Sammy is gone.

Because he was smiling, he was relieved, because they were going to be together.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, but blinks them open. He can’t…see that smile. He can’t look at the body on the matress and smell the blood and thinking about the next minute and the one after that.

He takes a step and gets into the room. The silence is full of Sam, of his voice saying his name, over and over. He lets himself sit on a chair, his eyes focusing on Sam.

“You know…” He starts, and his throat hurts, his heart shatters as he talks. “When you were little…”

Sam had been smiling, they both had.


End file.
